dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Vodka Island! Free Vodkastan!
Free Vodkastan was an independence movement in Vodka Island (also known as Walai), Korporea which it wants independence. It started back in 1990, then became inactive in 1999. Then it became active again as of 2017. The Korporean Government freed them on December 6th, causing the referendum to end. As of today, it is only recognized by 116 countries. 114 UN members and 2 disputed countries. Only 4 countries withdrew recognition and relationships with Vodkastan. Countries that recognized Vodkastan independent Current BOLD '''means the country is a UN member state, and NORMAL means it isn't a UN member state. #CalicoValdezland' (first to recognize Vodkastan; November 12, 2017) #'Canada''' (December 6, 2017) #Taiwan (December 7, 2017) #'Russia' (December 8, 2017) #'France' (December 8, 2017) #'Turkey' (December 8, 2017) #[[Jetania|'Jetania']] (December 9, 2017) #[[Gau|'Gau']] (December 10, 2017) #'Varkia '(December 12, 2017) #[[Barokia|'Barokia']] (December 15, 2017) #'India' (December 19, 2017) #'Venezuela' (December 20, 2017) #[[Internet (country)|'Internet']]' '(December 20, 2017) #'China' (December 20, 2017) #'Japan' (December 23, 2017) #'United Arab Emirates' (December 26, 2017) #'South Africa' (Decemer 30, 2017) #'Syria' (January 2, 2018) #'United States' (January 31, 2018) #[[Republic of Guy|'Republic of Guy']]' '(February 1, 2018) #'South Korea' (February 2, 2018) #[[YinYangia|'YinYangia']] (February 3, 2018) #'Switzerland '(February 5, 2018) #'Austria '(February 7, 2018) #[[Dogyam|'Dogyam']] (February 10, 2018) #'Finland' (February 15, 2018) #'Egypt' (February 19, 2018) #'Israel' (February 25, 2018) #'Philippines' (March 1, 2018) #'Estonia' (March 4, 2018) #'Latvia' (March 8, 2018) #'Azerbaijan' (March 21, 2018) #'United Kingdom' (March 26, 2018) #'Ethiopia' (March 29, 2018) #'Albania' (April 5, 2018) #'Cambodia' (April 12, 2018) #'Indonesia' (April 15, 2018) #'Malaysia' (April 28, 2018) #[[Akhzmet|'Akhzmet']] (May 2, 2018) #'Angola' (June 1, 2018) #'Afghanistan' (June 13, 2018) #'Germany' (June 15, 2018) #[[Dankia|'Dankia']] (June 20, 2018) #'Ukraine' (July 2, 2018) #'Niger' (July 19, 2018) #'Romania' (July 22, 2018) #'Sudan' (July 30, 2018) #'Tunisia' (August 2, 2018) #'Italy' (August 5, 2018) #[[El Kadsre|'El Kadsre']] (August 9, 2018) #[[Screencold and Line|'Screencold and Line']] (August 10, 2018) #'Greece' (August 12, 2018) #'Bhutan' (August 12, 2018) #'Sri Lanka' (August 12, 2018) #'Nepal' (August 12, 2018) #'Poland' (August 12, 2018) #'Pakistan' (August 13, 2018) #'Bolivia' (August 15, 2018) #'Turkmenistan' (August 19, 2018) #'Saudi Arabia' (August 21, 2018) #'Yemen' (August 22, 2018) #'Mongolia' (August 25, 2018) #[[Sentan|'Sentan']] (August 28, 2018) #'Kazakhstan' (August 30, 2018) #'Bulgaria' (August 30, 2018) #'Thailand' (September 1, 2018) #'Brazil' (September 1, 2018) #'Brunei' (September 5, 2018) #'Bangladesh' (September 8, 2018) #'Iran' (September 12, 2018) #[[Jaftsland|'Jaftsland']] (September 15, 2018) #'Erwica' (September 16, 2018) #[[Fuei|'Fuei']] (September 17, 2018) #Kosovo (September 17, 2018) #[[Bridan|'Bridan']]' '(September 17, 2018) #'Belarus '(September 18, 2018) #'Hungary '(September 19, 2018) #'Botswana' (September 19, 2018) #'Bosnia and Herzegovina' (September 20, 2018) #'Uzbekistan' (September 20, 2018) #'Australia' (September 20, 2018) #'Papua New Guinea' (September 20, 2018) #'Vietnam' (September 21, 2018) #'Sweden' (September 21, 2018) #'Spain' (September 22, 2018) #'Czech Republic' (September 25, 2018) #'Macedonia' (September 26, 2018) #'Central African Republic' (September 28, 2018) #'Mali' (September 29, 2018) #'Lebanon' (September 29, 2018) #[[Weefistan|'Weefistan']] (September 30, 2018) #[[Vicnora|'Vicnora']] (September 30, 2018) #'Slovakia' (October 1, 2018) #'Portugal '(October 2, 2018) #'Solomon Islands' (October 3, 2018) #'Fiji' (October 3, 2018) #'Tuvalu' (October 3, 2018) #'Algeria' (October 4, 2018) #'Morocco' (October 4, 2018) #'Guatemala' (October 4, 2018) # [[Korporea|'Korporea']] (October 4, 2018) #'Argentina' (October 10, 2018) #'Mexico' (October 12, 2018) #'Qatar' (October 17, 2018) #'Bahrain' (October 17, 2018) #'Jordan' (October 18, 2018) #'Oman' (October 18, 2018) #'Belize' (October 18, 2018) #'New Zealand' (October 18, 2018) #[[Ladinya|'Ladinya']] (November 1, 2018) #[[Haritsu|'Haritsu']] (November 3, 2018) #'Maldives' (November 6, 2018) #'Kyrgyzstan' (November 10, 2018) #'Norway' (November 15, 2018) #'Libya' (November 17, 2018) #'Iraq' (November 22, 2018) #'Panama' (November 27, 2018) #'Clyohraira' (September 2, 2019) #'Uhajut' (September 21, 2019) Process on recognizing Vodkastan independent # Juulzaden (Planning on recognizing Vodkastan independence on March 15, 2020) Note: Vodkastan independence was recognized by [[Kaga'ahjo|'Kaga'ahjo']] before it was conquered by the Juulzadenco Transitional Government and it's partially recognized because of the debate on whatever or not Juulzaden is a legitimate government. Former # Lithuania (Mar 17, 2018; withdrew on August 1, 2018) # Serbia (Dec 8, 2017; withdrew on September 19, 2018) # Trimaka (December 31, 2017; withdrew on January 15, 2019) # Moldova (Aug 24, 2018; withdrew on October 2, 2018) # Myanmar (September 3, 2018; withdrew on May 31, 2019) Process on withdrawing Vodkastan independent # [[Gaburayon|'Gaburayon']] (recognized Vodkastan independence on February 28, 2019; they will withdrew on October 6, 2019 if the new referendum passed on October 5, 2019) Category:Referendums Category:Fictional referendums Category:Vodkastan Category:Vodka Island Category:Korporea Category:1990 Category:2017 Category:1990s Category:2010s